


泽菲光短篇合集

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 原著向短篇目录：1 《As You Wish》2 《The Salvation》3 《His Name is Zephirin》4 《苍穹甲胄碎片》





	1. As You Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者不相信自己是艾欧泽亚唯一在那个单人副本里死去活来数十次就为了能够看见他们的

杀死自己的心比杀死自己的肉体更难，某种意义上而言，泽菲兰确实更胜一筹，他碎了自己的心，而光之战士却做不到。

 

战斗持续了很长时间，当胜负尘埃落定，泽菲兰却意识到自己赢得太过轻而易举。他并非初次与那位传说中的英雄交手，知道她远不该只有这样的本事。作为苍穹骑士团的总骑士长，他行事素来谨慎，心思惯常缜密，不免对此产生怀疑。

在跟自己的战斗中，光之战士表现得可说状态不佳，她的攻击绵软而迟缓，仿佛有看不见的锁链桎梏着那双挥舞长剑的手，让曾经迅捷得将风神斩杀在野的骑士失去她引以为傲的灵敏。

可她在跟苍穹骑士团其他人的战斗中明明表现得游刃有余，即使被两位亲密无间的骑士搭档合击也周旋得灵巧有序，三位法师的火焰合击也未曾伤及她毫毛，龙骑士的银色长枪被她轻松悉数折断，斧战士们的攻击也被她往来迎击化解于无形，还有黑魔的偷袭，诗人的毒箭，白魔的崩石……光之战士在与他们的战斗中所展现出来的英姿耀眼夺目，那才是创造传说的骑士本该有的样子。

然而不过几分钟的间隔，当这片场地只剩他们一决胜负，就仿佛光明的加护损耗殆尽般，光之战士身上闪耀的辉光黯淡消散，如露水消失在清晨的阳光里。她手里握着剑，看起来疲惫不堪，目光中战意逐渐消退，如狂澜过后平静褪去的潮水，柔软得令人想起中央低地的永恒湖畔被微风吹拂摇曳的香蒲草。

那曾是多么美好的光景，只可惜这世间没有什么是永恒的。春天会被凛冬取代，希望会被绝望吞没，爱恨会随时间变得淡漠无味，而信仰的崩塌甚至只需瞬间的成败。

光之战士也不会永远都能赢得胜利。

不过才几个错身，泽菲兰便在短兵相接中击中那位骑士的背部，看着光之战士无力地跪倒在尘土里，他知道战争女神哈罗妮已经将胜利交到了他的手中。

提前注定的胜利者握剑朝着光之战士走去，想要收割最后的果实，将那颗头颅纳入囊中。却仿佛是突如其来的午夜梦回，泽菲兰的脑海中突然闪现他被光之战士击败的场景。

他看到战友们纷纷倒在她的剑下，不是刚才，而是另一次，在某个昼夜难辨的虚空中，那些熟悉的面孔化为黑色的灰烬，朝着死地飘散如余烬熄灭的木炭。他想看清那些走马灯似的画面，可无论怎么在思维和记忆里搜刮，影像都如残破难以拼凑的幻梦般模糊，心口却又传来隐痛，是光之战士的剑捅进他心窝的感觉。

泽菲兰感到一丝疑惑。光之战士的目光落在他精致的脸庞上，更令他感到隐隐不安，那不是战场上面对敌人时该有的表情，而是包含着某种复杂难言的情绪的，有着某种不为他所知的意图的眼神。

这可不妙，泽菲兰心想，将大剑的锋刃稍稍往回撤了半寸，银刃上殷着丝鲜红的血，他差点就要割断光之战士的颈动脉。但他现在认为自己有必要确定对方的意图，反正自己随时可以杀掉她。

“你究竟想要做什么？”泽菲兰问，话音出口他方才惊觉自己竟想不起这场战斗的前因后果。他甚至不知道自己在哪，目光所及的地方是陌生的土地，他从未见过的植物开着奇异的花朵，还有只巨大的蓝色狮鹫在近处来回穿踱，仿佛没有看见他们似的闲庭信步。

这情况诡异得不真实，更像某种制造幻梦的魔法。他认为光之战士必定掌握着解惑的钥匙拥，她似乎总是拥有一切的答案。

“这是哪？我们为什么在这里？你打算做什么？”泽菲兰的眼睛是浅淡的绿色，站在光下看起来比萤石还要通透，仿佛铃兰新生的嫩芽上那滴滚动晶莹的露珠，看起来脆弱易碎，却可将万物的华彩容纳其中。

光之战士静默地望着泽菲兰，那双藏在淡金色发帘下的眼睛里美如至宝，令她移不开视线，而她也并不需要勉强自己，至少在这里不用。

“这里是基拉巴尼亚，”光之战士缓缓地开口，声音听上去有些无奈，嘴角的弧线表明她在笑，可眉梢眼角却蕴含着悲伤与痛苦，“我在这里有要做的事情，而你是来阻止我的。”故事的开头结尾总是如此相同。

“基拉巴尼亚？”泽菲兰细细地咀嚼着这几个音节，他知道这是位于艾欧泽亚地图东方的土地，距离伊修加德有万里之遥，而他回忆不起任何旅途中的细节。但他没有让心里的想法流于表情，而是声音冷淡地继续问着，“你来这里做什么？”

光之战士露出哀伤疲惫的笑容，泽菲兰几乎每次都这么问，而她从来不知该如何回答。

她没办法对着那张英俊迷人的脸庞说，她是来这里见他的，在这个永恒时空闭锁的狭小地带，如骑士般握着手中的剑，抱着殉道者般的觉悟，赶赴这场与死者的虚妄约会。

是的，泽菲兰死了，眼前这个看起来宛如他倒影的男人不过是思念凝结成的幻影，除了因为深藏于心所以能够原样复刻的外貌与声音，他甚至未必与泽菲兰本人有多么相似，毕竟光之战士并没有多少机会去更深入地了解他。

但即便是面对泽菲兰的幻影，很多话也如鲠在喉，无法变作声音。人们总把光之战士视作万能的存在，却忘了有光的地方就有影，越是光明无限，背后的阴影就越发深重。

泽菲兰，确切来说是泽菲兰的幻影，仍在期待着答案。他记忆中的光之战士向来坦率，此时却不知为何变得如此沉默。

幻影泽菲兰并不知悉光之战士的爱慕，不知道自己的面孔曾是眼前的骑士恋心所系的存在，不知道在这位少女的心里，那个和自己外表无异的骑士其实重过生命。只不过光之战士所背负的责任中，比生命还重要的事情实在太多，所以她不能轻易地将生命送给他。

光并未对泽菲兰本人表达过心意，她认为对方应该不知道自己的想法，所以她内心所生的幻影也并不比泽菲兰知道更多。

幻影并不是泽菲兰，所以并无所谓。正因为他不是，光才可以放任自己在这时空的夹缝中沉湎于他眼里那片浅湖的倒影，在这里她可以永恒地将他单薄却英挺的身姿纳入视野，可以听到他的声音，哪怕冰冷而没有感情，可以触碰到他的身体，哪怕只是剑刃相击的间隙擦过，可以感受到他的呼吸，哪怕痛楚因此近在咫尺。

在这条首尾相衔接的时空闭环里，光之战士她终于可以不用再杀死那双眼睛的主人，哪怕代价是自己被他杀死。

如果泽菲兰的幻影有记忆，他会想起自己已经以各种方式将光之战士杀了无数遍，他的大剑曾砍掉她的头颅，将她的身体劈成两半，剁掉她的四肢，捅穿她的心脏……但光之战士总会再回来，完好无损地站在他的面前，有时候是立刻，有时候要过些时日。

这取决于光有没有余暇沉醉思念，或者思念是否泛滥到使她渴望以切肤的痛楚来交换片刻虚假的重逢。

那个人连墓碑都没有，只有这片痛苦与悲伤铸就的坟茔，亡者的幻影与生者的梦境在这里共舞，才不至于无可凭悼。

泽菲兰的幻影这次比过去更有耐心，他之前从不会等这么久。但他仍需要答案，某种不知源于谁心的模糊预感让他淡金色的纤细眉毛颦紧。他盯着光之战士的脸缓缓半跪，没有握剑的那只手捏住对方的喉咙，拇指抬起她的下巴，声音沉重冰冷又清晰：“你到这里来，到底是为了什么？”

“我来满足你的愿望，”光之战士说话的声音轻得像是被风吹散的蒲公英，那张脸离此时离自己是如此贴近，以至于呼吸都可以让他们的发丝纠缠。然后她告诉泽菲兰他所要的答案，声音表情都安详得云淡风轻，仿佛只是在谈论午后的茶点，“你想要杀我，所以我就来让你杀了。”

2018-12-04


	2. The Salvation

“你以为你能救得了谁！”

幻影的眼睛是与泽菲兰相同的浅淡绿色，声音也如那个人般冰冷无情。他看到光之战士的瞳孔因他的言语猛然收缩，瘦削的肩头微微低沉，持剑的手有瞬间颤抖，便知道自己的话戳中了对方的软肋，原本冷漠的神情里浮现出残忍的笑意，他甚至猜得到对方此时会在心里想起谁。

奥尔什方，那位福尔唐家的骑士。

单单只是想到这个名字便令光之战士的心绞痛不已，挚友的脸如库尔扎斯雪松林上簌簌落下的冰雪，在她心里重新凝聚成鲜活的音容。他总是笑得奔放无束，仿佛世间没有什么事情值得为之撤下笑容，即便是死亡。他的童年几多折难，少年时代也并不风顺，却偏偏滋养出宛如圣人的心性。关于他的回忆总跟教皇厅的如血黄昏联系在一起，夕阳将他白皙的皮肤染成淡淡的金色，即使生命逐渐枯竭，他的脸庞也依然具有温度，长留在光之战士的心里，如冬日冒着热气的生姜茶。

但也不止是奥尔什方，光之战士还想起那位雪色长发飘飘的少女，她的神情总是严肃充满思虑，过早地体尝人间悲苦让她很少表现出轻松的表情，她背负着沉重的历史真相在冰原上独自前行了太长的时间，又被自己的迷茫与过错反复折磨。但即便是这样，光之战士也没有忘记她们曾在坐在倾圮的宫殿遗址，在黄色的蒲公英花朵随风摇曳的影子中有过敞开心扉的促膝长谈，更不会忘记这位少女冰霜般的面容上也曾露出过会心的微笑，那是她们在蘑菇力之家时的事情了。

还有帕帕力莫，光之战士与他初识时便被他的冷静与睿智折服，拉拉菲尔族的外貌容易让人联想到可爱的小孩，帕帕力莫总是微微泛红的鼻尖和脸颊更让他看起来比实际年轻。他总是若有所思的样子，表情深沉而老练。他是路易索瓦最得意的门生，过去、现在和将来都不会有人怀疑这点。

还有穆恩布瑞达，光之战士与这位背着战斧的以太学家交集只有很短的时间，还来不及更多地去了解这位智慧与豪情并存的贤人，她就将自己的生命化为以太，回归永恒的轮回长河中去。光之战士有时会恍惚听见她爽朗的笑声回荡在耳边。

还有沙之家遇难的伙伴们。阿·阿巴·提亚是爱好自由的冒险者，他摧毁蜥蜴人水晶的任务中表现得相当出色；奥莉是位友善可亲的森林精灵，有着月光般的皎洁发色；乌纳·塔尤恩是可爱的月猫，她最珍视的事物是与同伴的友情；妖精族的诺拉克希亚喜欢用魔法把自己变成别人的模样……

……还有许多人，许许多多数不清的人。

人们常说光之战士拯救了世界，可拯救世界的英雄却有许多想救却无能为力的人，就仿佛是获得超越之力所伴生的诅咒般，有时候她可以隔着遥远的时空看到对方牺牲的场景，却没有办法在时间里回溯，去改变过去已经发生的事情。

然而，此时此刻，面对着幻影苍穹骑士那张仿佛白玉精雕般秀致的脸，在淡金色隐隐生辉的额发晃动的碎影里，那双依稀盈着光芒的绿萤石色眼睛的注视下，在她灵魂的视野里影影绰绰的不可追的去者中，光之战士分辨得最清楚的那个身影穿着与面前的人穿着相同的纯白色铠甲。

泽菲兰，这是幻影绝对猜不到的答案。

初次见到他，是决斗裁判风波后在教皇厅的觐见室里，苍穹骑士团的总骑士长表现得谦和有节。他替自己下属的过失向光之战士歉意行礼，他说话时声音清朗，额头微垂，抬起头来与她目光交汇时，表面上神情自若的光之战士清楚地听见自己的心在那瞬间发出颤音，宛如封存已久的竖琴抖落弦上灰尘，声音杂乱无序，却直教人心惊脸热。

在那之前光之战士从未对什么人动过心，以至于她花了太多时间去确定自己的想法。而时流又是如此反复无常，瞬息万变，迫使她不停奔走各处，仿佛永不止歇。等她真正明白自己的心意时，那个人已经成为冰天宫礼拜堂层叠的台阶上忽然出现，又很快转身而去的白色身影。他们之间隔着教皇厅雕花的大理石地板，隔着水火不相容的立场，与各自认为正确的救赎之道。

若不是被自己的心意蒙蔽，光之战士早该在此时从他的目光里看到终局，而不是为那个人留有最后善终的希望。

她飞速穿过礼拜堂被火烤得温热的地面，奔跑着跨越台阶，推开那两扇纯白雕花的厚重大门，来到横架在层云之上笔直狭长的廊道上，却没想到在那等待着她的是浑身笼罩在阴影中的圣骑士投来的冰冷长枪，和不属于她的被击穿的心脏。

而后泽菲兰又变回身穿白色铠甲的骑士，在圣洁的天穹之光中轻盈地跃上飞空艇木质的船舷，若不是光之战士的心里仇恨与懊悔使血液沸腾，她或许会评价那时的泽菲兰英气得宛若神使。可他们之间隔着不可原谅的血海深仇，让光之战士余光里落下的白色残像，如金红色的霞光里被撕开的破洞，明晃刺眼。

泽菲兰必须死，光之战士在夕阳下喃喃自语，且必须死在自己手中。

然后她做到了，她在遥远苍凉冰冷的魔大陆击败化身骑神的托尔丹，看着圆桌领域的符文如枯萎的藤蔓逐渐消失，看到十二位苍穹骑士从半空中落下，身体逐渐化为灰烬，向着无尽幽深的渺茫空间飘散，尽管他们的真容都被漆黑的面罩遮挡，光之战士仍可以一眼认出其中谁是泽菲兰。

她朝他伸出手，黑色的灰烬落到她的掌中，又顷刻碎成更细小的粉末，随风而逝。她将手放在心上试探，仍能感到跳动的频率，但却不知为何不觉得疼痛，只有空旷死寂的静默包围着她的里里外外，如若置身于巨大的坟场，只是无人鸣奏丧钟与挽歌。

被痛苦席卷是之后的事情了，被时间分割拉长的钝痛在无数个难以入眠的夜晚折磨着她。她先前只见过泽菲兰寥寥数次，梦境里与他相望的时间却比他活着时漫长得多。有时候他和她都在梦神的国度沉默不语，就这么对视着直到天明；偶尔地她会尝试跟他说上几句话，他或是微笑着给与回应，或是冷漠地看着她面露嘲讽；有几次他们作为战友并肩，让梦醒时分的光之战士想起其实他所期望为伊修加德谋求的也不过是人民的福祉；大部分时候，他们在梦里继续厮杀，拼个你死我活，有胜有负，周而复始。

梦里的场景就和眼前的情况相似，光之战士对泽菲兰的各种幻影早就习以为常，唯一的区别在于她只允许自己在梦里输给他，所以这次她必须赢。

这并不是什么难事，幻影虽有与泽菲兰宛如倒影般相似的脸庞，战斗力却与本人相距甚远，思念可以将他的外貌与身形完好复刻，却没有赋予他相同的力量。幻影泽菲兰的攻击花式极为单调，又存在过多的重复，像是被预先设置好的程序牵引着般，他甚至不会根据对手的行动作出判断，只会机械地按照某种循环作战，只有极少的时候会受某些随机因素的影响对自己的站位稍作改变。

光之战士从幻影手中取得胜利，就如打败教皇厅里所谓的英雄之相般容易。她将自己的剑刺入幻影的心窝，轻松得如同梦里无数次演练过那样，她将银刃抽出来的时候，有殷红的血水溅射到她的脸上，竟带着灼热的温度。幻影泽菲兰看起来很痛苦，令她想起真实的泽菲兰死去的样子，不知道他那时是否也曾感受过相同的痛苦。

鲜血让他美丽的金发开出暗红色的花朵，幻影泽菲兰的眼睛逐渐黯淡，如同光润的碧玉被打碎般明彩流散，他的嘴唇微张，颤抖着像是还有什么话要说。光之战士听不见他的声音，也猜不到他的话，便只好把他先前说过的语句重复了一遍，然后微笑着看向那双已然无光的绿色眸子，对某位并不在场的人说出自己的回答：

“我最想拯救的人其实是你。”

2018-12-04


	3. His Name is Zephirin

光之战士从不否定真实，但有件事情，她直到很久之后才得以承认。

那时延续千年的龙诗战争已翻过终章，漫长残酷的叙事歌谣终于落下尾音，如冰川般监牢永固横亘在两个种族间的隔阂如虚伪的神像般破碎，饱受战火凌虐肆虐的伊修加德也终于在焦土上迎来新生，被牵涉其中的那个名字的主人也早已化为魔大陆上空无可捕捉的黑色灰烬。

走在虽然凛冬犹存却到处充满欢声笑语的皇都，穿过圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬广场那座残破石雕的影子，到简陋却氤氲着麦酒与葡萄酒香气的酒馆里歇脚，踏着十二位开国骑士守护的长道向着尽头那熠熠生辉的金顶步行，光之战士沿途走来，发现人们对塑造一个完美英雄的渴望，远比她原初料想的殷切得多。

“泽菲兰，”光之战士再次置身冰天宫礼拜堂那没有温度的大理石砖中央，血红色的日暮逐渐暗淡下去，带走她长发上流溢的金色辉光，深蓝色的天幕上漫天星子逐渐闪耀，将柔和的银纱披散在肩头，骑士握着剑仰头喃喃自语，晚风将她的头发吹拂飘扬如轻盈的风帆，“我爱着他。”

光之战士在那个人活着时对自己的爱慕沉默不语，却在他死后向听不见的亡者表白。相较于让自己的情意成为对方战局上的筹码，爱上死去的仇敌成本低得可以忽略不计。

在无数夜深袭来的梦境中，都有长枪刺破空气闪耀刺眼的寒光，它的锋利曾使她遭受最尖锐最深刻的创痛，心上的破洞鲜血淋漓永不愈合，惊鸿一瞬所带来的深重的灾难将会肆虐到此后漫长人生的尽头。

光之战士如家乡水手们歌谣中传颂的英雄那样将自己束缚在船头，用理智与责任的绳索将自己牢牢捆在名为救赎的桅杆上，好抵御那旖旎梦见远胜过塞壬妙音歌喉的名为爱情的迷惑。

她早已惯于承受失去的痛苦，拯救世界的英雄必然浑身插满箭羽，变得支离破碎难以拾捡也不过是亲手选择的道路可预见的结果。她并不觉得后悔，让她感到黯然的是某种悲伤预感。

人们不愿将她与历史的罪人联系，总在提起往事时否认他们曾有过的交集，更不愿意承认光之战士曾向那人献出珍藏一生的恋心。他们认为英雄就该完美无瑕，如最完美晶莹的钻石，不该有任何污点和瑕疵，所以光之战士不能喜欢泽菲兰，在他死后也不能。

可光之战士觉得自己对泽菲兰的感情就仿佛太阳表面的黑子，如皎月银盘中的阴影般不完满却构成真实，否认这种感情的存在无异于拒绝自己灵魂的全貌。

没有人是必须完全符合别人心意的，哪怕是光之战士，她刚打破了虚假的神话，并不想成为下个沦陷于华辞与粉饰中的传说。

 

“我爱着泽菲兰。”于是她就这么说了出来，将那不容于世的爱恋和着无法言说的渴望与哀思说得云淡风轻，英雄荣光下夜夜哀鸣的隐痛被她说得随意自然，仿佛在说自己清晨出门时在花园里见到的驻鸟。

交谈的人群瞬间鸦雀无声，流言蜚语从来都是最好的下酒菜，他们积极地否认着英雄阁下与前苍穹骑士团总长的暧昧联系，并未留意到还活着的那位主角正从逼仄的楼梯下缓缓走下，将他们自以为善意的言辞尽收耳底。

光之战士觉得自己的表情可能太过严肃，让酒馆里正享受午后时光的客人们受了惊吓，便换了张柔美快意的笑脸，声音亲和地表示着：“我只是帮你们修正事实。”说罢她径直朝着立在墙边等候的昂索姆走去，在离开这里前往遥远的东方前，她希望能实现跟这位故友的钓赛之约。

 

又是很久很久之后，阿拉米格的人民迎来了解放，光之战士结识了许多新的伙伴，也亲手掩埋了一些故交战友。

在逐渐欣欣向荣起来的神拳痕，年轻的战士凯旋归来拥抱等候已久的恋人，牺牲者的坟墓前永远都覆盖着美丽芬芳的鲜花，死者眷恋的灵魂与生者不灭的热情在这复苏的土地上共舞，有人问光之战士是否有希望可与之享受和平幸福的人。

坐在黄金港望海楼旁边温热的矿泉里，蒸腾的热气中她被困倦疲乏席卷，浑身的伤痕都在隐隐作痛，心尖那抹血色逐渐浓厚，让她差点恍惚倾倒在水中。热情的老板娘笑吟吟地为她递上的毛巾，意味深长地问她方才那瞬间的失神是想起了谁。

仰躺在太阳神草原晨曦王座那耀眼璀璨的星空下，某位仍未找到“月神”的草原部落之王向草原霸主倾诉自己的苦闷，说到情绪最激动的时候他声音如雷鸣响亮，言及最哀愁难言的事情时他表情憋屈得像只受困的雄鹰，最后他好奇地询问沉默不语的光之战士是否也曾有过这样的烦恼。

……除此之外还有许许多多的时间，光之战士将那个名字坦然地化作最动听的语言，听着自己的声音包含着那几个音节自颅腔与空气交汇到耳里，共振出源自深深处的动人微笑。

而在他的故乡伊修加德，人们早已不再说起这个名字。

2018-12-18


	4. 苍穹甲胄碎片

光之战士是很多人的英雄，她到过许许多多的地方，听过不同的人以不同的方式对她表达相同的含义：

——英雄阁下尽可将这片土地当做你的家。

然而每当节日来临，而光之战士又刚好得以闲暇时，她最想回去的永远只有一个地方，那甚至不是她出生的阳光灿烂的利姆萨·罗敏萨，而是终年被积雪覆盖的山岳之都伊修加德。

所以星芒节的夜晚萦绕在光之战士耳畔的，不是海边渔网下水手们热情豪放的船歌桨曲，而是圣堂里唱诗班的孩子们婉转空灵的赞美诗。这声音清澈又嘹亮在夜色中传递到很远，仿佛是对往昔去日的悱恻追溯，又像是对未来美好希望的憧憬想象。

光之战士遵循着某种难言的惯性不知不觉走到教皇厅的门前，却在那镶嵌着美丽金银线的门扉面前止了步，她找寻不到自己来这里的意义，所以在两侧的守卫礼貌地询问英雄阁下是否要进去时微笑摆手，转身又沿着来时的路回去了。

虽说她已在心里将这座古老的城市当做归处，可当她穿行在万家灯火如人间繁星般闪耀的街道时，她意识到自己在这里其实根本无处可去。

经过终卫要塞时她望了眼那建筑最高处的尖顶，月亮温柔的光华下暖黄色的灯光倍显温存，但她没有作任何停留便匆匆地离开了。

福尔唐伯爵说过这里永远是她的家，但她根本没办法与这屋檐下生活的人们共度任何佳节与团圆，因为她不能允许自己坐在他们家的餐桌上，享用着他们提供的丰盛食物，心里却记挂着那个曾为这座府邸蒙上深刻阴影的人。

泽菲兰。如果说顽强坚韧的光之战士心里也有着细腻微妙的软处，某个去者的朦胧轮廓银白闪耀徘徊于斯，是她希冀着可在星芒节与自己身侧拉长蜿蜒的影子并列的，那便是拥有这如风般轻盈的名字的前苍穹骑士总长

——也是杀害她挚友的凶手。

不管他本意想要夺取的究竟是谁的性命，在最终的结果面前都已经无关紧要。人未必总能恰好达成自己的愿望，不经意间成为某种违心之事的原因也是世间常情。

光之战士又在心里念过那名字，伸手自胸前摸出那块银白色的甲胄碎片，她在泽菲兰最后化为烟尘与光点的瞬间朝他第一次也是最后一次伸出手。指尖毫无阻碍地穿过他因以太流散而变得空虚的身躯，她在迷蒙灰烬中拼命地想要抓住什么实体，那感觉就像是在细软的流沙里寻找宝藏，又像是在浅澈的河水里摸索卵石。

最终眼前的光与暗交织着逝去，视野中的明灭变幻尘埃落定，那只杀死心爱之人的手在暗雾散去后掌心里握着微茫的光，那是块小小的白色甲胄碎片在熠熠生辉。

那是他胸前那块甲胄的碎片，光之战士猜想着，那时她是朝着他的心伸出手去的。

碎片残缺的边缘被她每日摩挲描摹的指尖打磨得光滑不再锋利，她在夜晚望着自己被它映照出的浅淡面容时曾想过，如果他如今仍继续拥有生命，自己是否有足够的时间去温暖他心里的凛冽寒风，替他将那颗碎掉的心重新拼凑完整，然后随他愿意把它交给什么人。

大街上往来穿梭的人们脸上笑意盈然，这是战争结束后的初个星芒节，又正值圆月当空，佳期里恰逢好兆头，就连云雾街尚未来得及清理的破败碎瓦都被月华蒙上了淡淡的银色。

不知道眼前的景象与他过去所见有多少相同和不同。光之战士很想知道那双清浅的绿色眼睛里曾见过什么样的美丽图画，想知道他记忆中的星芒节与自己现在所在的欢乐氛围是否一样，或者因为那时战争尚未结束的缘故多了些沉重？

然而超越之力的触发随机又不可测，这种力量曾帮助她拯救过许多的人，却从来不肯在私愿上让她如愿以偿。

光之战士遥望圣瓦勒鲁扬雕像不复存在的面孔，轻轻地叹息着，推开忘忧骑士亭的大门，寻了张靠边的木桌坐下。相比寒夜无人陪伴的街道与楼上九霄云舍冷清的客房，能够看到满月华光的临窗小桌更适合星芒节的夜晚。

与许多九死一生的冒险者不同的是，她排斥醉酒所带来的晕眩感，所以只点了度数很低的调制饮品，酒精无法真正地解决烦恼，光之战士从不喜欢这种无用功。

忘忧骑士亭的老板是善解人意的吉布里隆，他在这两层楼的酒馆中阅人无数，知道有些事情是外人无法置喙也无法安慰的，所以即使他从客人的闲言碎语中拼凑出关于光那隐匿心思的诸多细节，也不会在英雄阁下面带悲伤与哀愁独饮自酌的时刻多言，只为她留着那窗边位置的清静不被打扰。

那银白色的甲胄碎片被她的体温暖出舒适的手感，在梅茵菲娜自天空洒落的祝福辉映下碎光隐约。那道位于当中的狭长缝隙阴影更加深刻，线条笔直利落得让人联想起冰天宫之上那道尖锐的枪迹，让它形成的却是与那人想要达成的截然不同的事情。

光在某次战斗中被她早已忘记是谁的敌人划破了当胸，她趁着对方因为进攻而僵直的瞬间反击取胜，伸手摸向伤口想确认情况时却发现并未有血液流出，甚至丝毫没有疼痛的感觉沿神经传递。当她将手伸进被利刃破开的前襟，接触到这块碎片温润的触感时她便隐约有了答案，甚至不需要最终呈现在她面前的划痕来证明她所猜不假。

每每思及此事，光都觉得讽刺又滑稽，如过那人知道他的盔甲被他此生或许是最憎恨的敌人妥善收藏，又在他死后为他曾经想杀的人抵挡过袭击，不知会作何感想。

他的在天之灵若有感知，或许会盼望着光之战士某天不慎将它遗失，或者它的棱角重新恢复锋利，将曾因他而破碎的心字面意义地扎破，替他完成生前未能完成的事情。

但也可能不是这样，如果他的灵魂或是组成他生命的以太多少有些残留在这白色碎片上的话，他或许也能够借此看看和平安宁的伊修加德是什么样的灯火辉煌。毕竟虽然他所选的是跟光之战士不同的道路，其目标和渴望到达的彼岸却是相同的。那么也存在着某种微弱的可能性，他并不特别憎恨虽然让他们的计划功败垂成却也替他们实现了最终愿望的光之战士。

谁知道呢？光之战士面前的酒杯几乎是满的，但难耐的晕眩感却无可抵挡地漫过神志，她撑着桌面站起来，抓着楼梯的扶手将自己的身体拖到楼上早已定好的客房里，在视线被越来越密布的黑点完全占据前开了门，然后几乎是扑倒着陷进柔软的床塌里。

将最后的清明交给袭来的睡意前，她几乎是本能地将那块甲胄碎片有伤痕的那面贴向自己，抱着那心上人并非出于主观意愿的遗赠，如过去每一个孤独入眠的夜晚那样对它的主人道晚安。

她在梦中见到那个人站在彩灯璀璨的星芒树下安静的侧影，火红色的星芒节礼服与他淡金的发色相得益彰，他抬起手来的时候天空中刚好飘落无数的雪花，白色纷飞的碎片落到他的身上如砂糖点缀。

“星芒节快乐！”

光之战士远远地看着他，微笑着说。她知道这是个梦，笑容里带着悲伤，声音里带着叹息。她发现梦中的自己手里仍握着那银色如月的碎片，便举起来朝他挥了挥手。

“谢谢你的礼物。”她对那人说，声音轻得如雪花飘落。

然后那淡金色的发帘轻微晃动几下，年轻秀美的脸庞缓缓转过来回望着她，掩映其下的那双淡绿如浅湖的眸子里水光微润，逐渐弥漫出她从未得见的淡然笑意来。

2018-12-26


End file.
